Tales of Symphonia 2: The Rulers of Mana
by Emil C
Summary: In a world where faith is only a means to an end. Where technological advances, money and politics rule; a small group of young teens try to make a difference in this corrupted world by climbing up the ranks as they assist to one of the most prestigious school in Sylverant. But, what is actually happening behind the scenes?


**Author Note: **Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic. I've wanted to write a story with Emil and Genis for a while now…

But finally I decided that I would do it…

**Disclaimer**:**I don't own Tales of Symphonia, nor any of the characters mentioned in this fanfic**

* * *

><p>Tales of the Symphonia 2: The Rulers of Mana<br>A Tales of Symphonia Fanfiction

~**Prologue**~

Hello, I am Emil Castagnier, or at least that's who I want to be.

"Sorry Emil, I love you, I really do." A young brunette stared with tears in her eyes as a young boy with blond hair closed his eyes, trying not to cry for once…

"Don´t worry Marta I understand, your father comes first, please don´t worry about me." He smiled hiding as hard as he could those feelings of pain and loneliness, his whole body was trembling he couldn´t stand to be there for much longer or he would break.

For once in a long time, Emil wished for Ratatosk to be there, take the lead and help him through this painful situation: Marta, her best friend, one of the persons he most trusted, the person Emil and Ratatosk fought to protect was leaving them…

"Emil, I know it hurts and I´m not saying we can´t be together later in our lives, but as my father said right now what is most important for me is to finish my education and enjoy as much as I can the freedoms and pleasures of this new chance you gave to us." Marta leaned closer to Emil, taking him with one hand and placing one small plastic flower on the other hand…

"Marta", he yelped with surprise, "you can´t give me this, this is your mother´s keepsake!" He said still with his eyes wide open, and with great grief reflected in his emerald eyes. Only the sound of Altamira´s night life could be heard for a few moments of silence between the two teens.

"Don´t worry Emil, I want you to have this as symbol of our promise, alright? That someday we´ll see each other again and we will figure out where we stand." She said with a cheerful smile, trying to dry the tears out of her blushed face.

She then gave me a small kiss on the lips, while I hugged her tightly not wanting to ever let her go, because I knew where I wanted to be, I knew where my place was, I knew my place was with her…

Today was most definitely not my day, was it? Being dump by the girl I love, fighting your best friend and realizing that you are nothing more than a worthless scam made by the wit and senseless greed of human nature. But, I'm getting ahead of myself.

So let us start from the beginning.

* * *

><p><em>2 years ago<em>

_ If my memory doesn't trick me everything happened in that magnanimous huge auditorium steadily filling up with hundreds of young men and women all wearing the same uniform as they all walked towards the seats in the building and patiently sat down. This is the place where I first met the people that would later sculpt my future…_

_"We give all of you freshman a warm welcome to be one of the few elected students to become part of this prestigious institution!" A man in his early thirties smiled to the crowd of rowdy students cheering around him._

_"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" A young lady wearing an ornamented white attire under her uniform jacket whispered at the young boy reading a book._

_"Do as you please…" He half-heartedly commented not even glancing twice in her direction. "Thank you." The young girl meekly retorted as she took of her hat letting her light blonde hair drop freely to her sides._

_"Do you see that?" A group of boys whispered from a corner of the young boy's ears. "Yes, that half-elf was disrespectful to that young lady…"_

_"Criminal," one of the girls commented, "utterly criminal to allow such beasts into such a revered and prestigious college in Aselia…"_

_"Humans…" The young man scoffed as he eyed the gossipers under his book. "Wow, they really like to talk, don't they?" The young teen turned his head to find the girl chuckling gleefully at the boy._

_"Whatever, it's not the first time I've heard that rambling." The girl lowered her gaze as she solemnly nodded with her head. "Although, it was probably your fault that this happened."_

_"M-Mine?" The girl stuttered taken aback by the sudden accusation._

_"Correct." The man closed his book glaring back at the young girl. "The reason all of this is happen is thanks to your meddling today, girl!" He lashed back at the young girl whose rosy cheeks blushed as she closed her eyes._

_"Understand something," the boy pointed at her with his book, "I do not want or need of your pity or hollow idle-chat since I was perfectly fine by myself before you came into the picture…"_

_"I am sorry." The girl whimpered as she stood up taking her hat with her making her way towards the lobby._

_"Are you ok, Miss?" A tall muscular man grabbed the girl from behind. "Is this trash bothering you?" He said as two other guys came from behind pointing a dagger at the silver-haired young boy._

_"N-No…" The girl bluntly lied trying to hide her tears under her hat. "I just needed a little bit of fresh air, that's all!" She assured them letting a fake smile creep over her pale face._

_"It's ok," the lasciviously smiled as he carelessly slide his finger over her chin, "I will make sure that the trash will never taint such a beautiful face as yours…"_

_"Thanks, but I promise you it's not ne-!" The girl's frame froze in the spot as the man in front of her violently pressed his lips on hers and forcefully introduced his tongue inside her mouth making the girl nauseous._

_"Why you lit-!" The young boy who had been sitting on his seat suddenly jolted from his seat and punched one of the guys as the girl slapped the other._

_"Wow, feisty, huh?" The man rubbed his face as the other punched the young boy and undoubtly broke his nose._

_"…But its ok…" The wan whispered close to the girl's ear. "That's how I like them, feisty and pristine until I dirty them forever…"_

_"I would advise you no to do it, though." An unknown voice called from one of the seats on the back as he walked his way to where the girl was currently being held._

_"Who do you think you are, pretty boy?" The man towered over the young teen smiling back at him a little uneasy about his own actions._

_"Well, first of all, this is no way for our seniors to treat a lady and any of us freshman." He said playing with his fingers as the man chuckled at the fearful boy in front of him._

_"Listen, kid." The grabbed the blond boy from his hair pulling him up a few inches. "This is none of your business, so just turn the other way around and let us do our thing…"_

_"No!" The boy's voice suddenly changed as he took hold of the man's throat and pressed him down to his knees. "I have a better idea…"_

_"Why don't you and your hounds go back to your seats and make belief that none of this happened?" The boy pressed harder as the man's face turned blue and he frantically nodded with his head._

_"Good, but before I let you go tell your dogs to let the boy go." The blond boy glared at the two other men holding the half-elf against his will._

_"Do as he says…" The man gasped in pain hardly able to keep breathing as his henchmen released the young boy._

_"Good, I thought we would make a scene for a second there…" The blond boy sighed releasing his hand from the man's neck._

_"Just you wait!" The man stood up as he walked past the blond boy followed by his friends. "We'll make pay you back for what you did tenfold…"_

_"I'm sure you won't." He deadpanned pointing at the girl and boy behind him. "See, if you mess with any of us ever again you'll have to answer to the authorities of the Church."_

_"Oh, yeah?" The man looked back at the trio behind him. "And what are you going to tell him?"_

_"How you attempted to steal the Chosen of Regeneration from her chastity." The boy deviously smirked pointing back at the young girl behind him as she slowly opened her jacket showing an extravagantly intricate ornament pendant on her chest._

_"The Chosen!" The men gasped as they kneeled in front of her. "For-forgive us, Chosen of Regeneration!" One of the men kissed her foot as she awkwardly shook her head._

_"Pl-please! Stop it!" The girl pulled the man back on his feet. "I promise I will forgive everything that just happened just…"_

_"I think what the Chosen means is that she would like her identity to keep a secret." The young half-elf who had been silent finally spoke up. "But before you leave you have to swear to us not to bother us anymore…"_

_"Don't get too cocky, mutt!" The man spit at the young boy's feet to be met by a punch on his gut._

_"I think my friend asked you to apologize." The blond boy grabbed the man once again with murderous intentions._

_"Ye-yeah, that's right…" The man coughed trying to get his composure back. "Please, forgive my rudeness, Sir."_

_"You can leave now." The young boy sighed sitting back on his seat. "Don't bother us ever again."_

_"You heard the boy." The blond boy glared his crimson eyes towards the men. "Now, piss off, scum!"_

_The three men ran out of the room as the young girl looked back to her sides hopping the small incident to have not been seen by the rest of the students in the auditorium. To her luck she noticed how everyone seemed totally embellished by some sort of mage's performance on stage and with a smile on her face sat back on her seat._

_"Oh, right!" The young girl turned back to see if the guy who helped them was still there. "Huh, where is he?"_

_"If you mean the blonde guy," the young teen sighed looking back at the blonde girl, "he left a minute ago towards the front rows."_

_"Oh, thanks." The blonde girl smiled back at the young teen._

_"Genis." The boy closed his book and looked back at the young maiden's cerulean eyes. "Genis Sage at your service Chosen One…" He stretched his hand just to be shaken violently by the girl's strength._

_"Colette Brunnel!" She gently smiled at him as she carelessly passed her hand over the young boy's nose. "But just call me Colette, ok?" The boy blinked his eyes surprised as his broken nose healed._

_"Holy Magic…?" He stuttered as the girl placed a finger on her hand and asked him to keep everything a secret. "Fine." The young boy agreed annoyed._

_"Does that mean we're friends now?" The girl squealed taking the boy's hand between hers and pressed her body close to her._

_"Colette!" Genis gasped somewhat trying to make something out of the Chosen's gentle invitation. "Would you please calm down?"_

_"S-sorry, I just got a little carried away…" She coyly retreated back to her seat a little depressed. "I would love to." Colette thought he heard turning around to see the young half-elf smiling at her._

_"Thank you!" She immediately answered as they began anew to their conversation._

* * *

><p><em>"Gaaah!" A tiresome young man walked down a boat on the Palmacosta's pier as he lazily looked up at the sun and a refreshing gust of autumn's air gently blew his hair from side to side. "It's good to be back!" The young man chuckled as he made his way towards the city carrying with him a large bag.<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Genis," the curious girl ogled the young half-elf's frame from head to toe, "is it just me or do you look way younger than I do?"<em>

_"Oh, that…" Genis scratched his head looking a little uncomfortable as he looked back aat the young girl's innocent smile. "Well, you see I skipped a couple of years back in my school to be here."_

_"Oh, wow!" Colette clapped her hands as she praised the young half-elf. "That must mean you are a genius!"_

_"Please, don't say that word to me…" The young man vehemently shook his head gaining a weird look from the latter._

_"Back in my other school," he grimly commented as Colette attentively looked up at her newest friend, "they made fun of my eager intellect in classes and well, the kids used to mock me calling me 'Genius' Sage…"_

_"But yes, to answer your original question I am only fourteen years old." He stated flatly trying to keep his cool in front of the girl beside him._

_"It must have been a lonely life, huh?" The Chosen gloomily looked up at the auditorium's roof._

_"Sometimes maybe, but I've always had my sister!" Genis chuckled making the girl static as she commented something about this being the first time she had ever heard him laugh. "I know how to laugh, you know?" He spouted and the Chose swore she could almost see steam escaping from his nostrils._

_"Sorry, sorry…" Colette vowed her head once again trying to hide her grin from Genis._

* * *

><p><em>"Wow, this is a big foyer…" The young man dropped his bag as he looked around the beautiful chandelier on the roof. "I bet people in this school must be very ritzy…"<em>

_"Oh, and who might you be?" A young woman around her twenties came walking down the hall with some papers on her hands._

_"Hello, Ma'am!" The young man greeted the lady. "I am kind of late, but I am a new freshman student to this school!"_

_"Tardiness is not seen with forgiving eyes in this school, young man." The woman glared back at the brunette boy as he coiled back. "But just for today, I'll make an exception." She finally commented as she walked once again towards the bright hallway she just came from._

_"So?" The woman stopped on her tracks looking back at the boy staring back at her still on the same position she had left him. "What are you waiting for?" The woman tapped with her shoes on the floor impatiently waiting for the newcomer to react._

_"Follow me and I'll get you all set up." She sighed praying the goddess a boy like him would not wind up on her class._

_"Thanks!" The young man blissfully smiled back at the older woman as he ran towards her in a hurry._

_"No running in the halls." She deadpanned as they made their way to the registration office together. "By the way, what's your name young man…?"_

* * *

><p><em>"Oh, I bet you're going to be giving the inauguration speech." The Chosen commented in a matter in fact tone. "After all, you are so bright to be here at such a young age, right?"<em>

_"I wished!" Genis snorted out looking back at his friend with irritation. "Remember that even though this school praises itself for their zero tolerance against discrimination…"_

_"There's no way the Church would ever allow trash like me to represent the new school arrivals…" He solemnly turned his eyes back to the podium._

_"Well, I still believe you are a very talented person!" Colette chimed looking back at her friend._

_"Thank you, Colette." The half-elf looked back at his friend. "I still don't fully trust you or the blond kid, but at least I know you're sincere…"_

_"But of course," the girl placed her hand on her chest, "even if those who say to divulge the word of our goddess have not even once heard Her voice as conscience cannot in any way consider themselves true followers of the teachings…"_

_"And me, as a representative of Her Holiness could not be worthy of this honor if my words and actions were not as pure as Her presence and Divine Spirit…" The young maiden lectured her friend as he kept a serious look on his face half impressed by the kind words placed upon him._

_"You certainly are different, Colette!" The young man chuckled._

_"Still, I never had a chance to thank the nice boy who helped us." She casually commented looking at her sides trying to find the boy once again._

_"Yeah, I guess we do owe him our day." He pondered scratching his head. "But the way his voice just changed in a moment…"_

_"You don't trust him?"_

_"Is not that I'm ungrateful for what he did…" "I just find something about him that is just…"_

_"Odd…?"_

_"Yeah…"_

_"…And now with great pride we ask to our most accomplished student breaking the scores with the highest grade ever to be recorded in the history of our school this year's freshman representative, please everyone give a round of applauses to Mr. Emil Castagnier!"_

_"Isn't he…?" Colette blinked her eyes ecstatic as the other students applauded I his honor._

_"But of course, give the human what was rightfully mine…" The young half-elf growled under his breath glaring down at the blonde teen standing on the podium._

_"So tell us, Emil how does it feel getting a perfect score in our admission's test?" The whole room became silent after a long five minutes of cheers from every single soul in the room, with exception of the stunned silver-haired boy._

_"I-I don't know what to say…" The young lad blushed excitedly as he coyly looked back at the papers he held on his hands. "I never expected to gain such an honor to this type of institution in my life…" Emil's confidence suddenly boosted as his voice traveled through the entire auditorium._

_"D-Did he say prefect sc-score?" The bright teen gawked still trying to make out something from the whole situation._

_"Yes, isn't that amazing…?" Colette answered cheering Emil as he gave his emotional speech and people all around looked at him with delight and excitement._

_"Just what kind of monster is he…?" Genis shook his head looking back at the young teen standing on the auditorium with fear on is eyes._

_"What do you mean?" Colette looked back and forward between Emil and the young boy sitting beside her with a puzzled looked on her face. _

* * *

><p><em>"Well, Mr. Irving…" The silver-haired woman came back holding a small carpet on her hand and a key.<em>

_"Y-yes, Ma'am?" The young lad stood from his chair as the woman in question placed the key on his hand and took a small map of the school grounds from out of the folder._

_"Your student ID Number shall be 160988 and your dorm number shall be 613," she wrote everything down to the side of the map. "Since you are already too late for the entrance ceremony at the auditorium I would suggest that you go directly to your room without haste…" The woman rambled as she gave all kinds of information to the young lad without even skipping a beat._

_"Ma'am..." The man coughed trying to call the woman's attention. "Ma'am!" He yelled a little higher this time._

_"Please, refrain of calling me 'Ma'am' Mister Irving." The woman glared back at the young brunet boy as she hit him with the papers on his face "While I am evidently older than you are I can easily tell we are hardly that much apart in our age…" She indignantly turned her head back to the papers on her hands._

_"But I thought elves could easily conceal their age since their life span is long or something…" Lloyd commented nonchalantly freezing the latter on her place as she looked at him with utter terror written all over her face._

_"How did you…?" She gasped almost dropping all the papers on the floor.  
>"Well, your long hair does help hiding your ears but if you notice hard enough you can tell that their pointy!" The woman's whole frame slowly relaxed as she looked at the young man in front of her half-amused.<em>

_"Props to you, Mr. Irving." She finally commented handing over the papers back to him with as devious smile creped over her face. "But you are partially wrong, I am not even passed my thirties and I am just partially elven blooded…"_

_"Oh, half-elf…" The enthusiastic teen noticed the sudden hesitation of her teacher as he looked at her. "Cool!" The newcomer sheepishly smiled placing his hand over his head. _

_"Excuse me?" She cockily chuckled crossing her arms over her chest._

_"Oh right! Sorry, Ma'am…" He immediately lowered his hand as the latter shook her head dismissively._

_"Sage, call me Professor Sage or just Professor for short…" The Professor sternly commented as her eyes drifted to a window leading to huge building on the school complex. 'Genis…'_

_"Yes, Ma…" Lloyd answered monotonously as he realized what he was about to say. "I mean, Professor!" He corrected himself as the teacher's smile grew wider and she allowed a giggle to escape her lips._

_"Well, you better leave now and hurry to your dorm if you want to be ready for dinner on time." The Professor pointed to the room's exit with her hand. "Remember, food will only serve if the students are wearing the proper school uniform." She looked back at him and his crimson red attire with unforgivable eyes and pity._

_"Food!?" The young lad yelled out loud as his stomach suddenly started growling. "I better go and change now!" He scurried away from the woman as he made haste to the door and exited the room._

_"By the way thanks for everything, Professor!" The young man poked his face from outside the room. "You are so cool!" He gave her thumbs up before disappearing again behind the door._

_The silver-haired professor chuckled as she looked at the new student from the room's window and sighed at the boy's nonchalant attitude as he made a run to the dormitories. Wait, run?_

_"I said no running on the halls!" The Professor immediately opened the window as he yelled back at Lloyd gaining a mischievous smile from the latter and vanished in to one of the large buildings. "Cool, huh…?"_

* * *

><p><em>"This school's standardized test is equivalent to that which is given to every governmental operative of the highest caliber in Sylverant only rivaled by that which is given at the Sybak Royal Academy of Magi technology and Mana Science…" The young half-elf explained his friend not even giving himself a moment to catch his breath on the state of shock he found himself into.<em>

_"Oh! And don´t forget the high priest initiation exam which has to be taken by any eminence holding a high rank inside the Church of Martel." Colette raised her hand abruptly making Genis stop in his tracks and looked at her confused._

_"How do you know that…?" He stared back at her friend who had suddenly started listening to Emil's speech once again._

_"Well, as the Chosen of Regeneration it is the costume for those initiated in the teachings with the Pope himself to take the test, it matters not the score but the act of faith and commitment that the Chosen makes by taking it." She explained trying not to forget any details as her mind drifted elsewhere._

_"I assume you did not score very well…" Genis snorted as the young maiden nodded with her head.  
>"No, sadly enough I could not finish the test on time so I could only get a ninety three…" The girl grimly answered a little embarrassed as the boy beside him stopped laughing.<em>

_"Was the time given really that short?" He wondered as the blonde blushed madly and fidgeted with her fingers._

_"Well, the truth is a very cute doggy was barking outside the Church's gardens and I really wanted to pet him!" The young man almost felt back from his seat as the Chosen explained her own incompetence by getting distracted with a dog._

_"Uhm…" Was the only thing he could mutter at the moment trying to process the degree of absurdity this new Chosen could go to._

_"I named him Pepe, by the way! Here I have a picture of him under my hat that I can show you…" The girl took of her hat as he scavenged something from inside it._

_"No, I'm fine." He placed his hands in front of him looking back at the podium. "How is it that this guy scored a perfect hundred when I could barely only achieve a ninety-nine?"_

_"Doggy!" Colette gleefully yelled staring at the podium as well._

_"Yes, yes…" Genis sighed as he turned to see his excited partner. "I heard what you said about 'Pepe'..." He just shook his head as she did the same and pointed at the boy standing on the stadium._

_"No, Genis!" She pushed her friend closer to her, "I mean, look at Emil! There's a really cute doggy standing beside him!" The Chosen fixed her friend's gaze to a certain point behind Emil to find nothing there._

_"Dog?" Genis looked once again towards the direction Colette was pointing him to. "Colette there's nothing standing beside him."_

_"But…" The young maiden bit her lip taking a deep breath in. "I guess it's one of those things…" She finally concluded sitting back on her seat._

_"Things…?" Genis glared back at his friend as she became completely silent and the girl suddenly looked depressed and most of all silent._

_"Oh, don't worry about it!" The girl forced herself to smile as she eased her friend's worries. "So like I was saying, Pepe loved to take long baths in the bathtub all the time when I…" The girl's eyes suddenly lit as she began anew to tell her stories with her doggy._

_"Sweet Martel, please not again…" The young silver-haired man groaned placing his hands over his ears._

* * *

><p><em>"Aaaah…" Lloyd took off his red leather jacket and placed it on a vacant chair. "I guess my roommate has already settled in." He commented as he placed his bag on the empty bed.<em>

_"I really can't wait to meet him!" The brunet young man took out a clean pair of underwear from his bag and walked towards the room's bathroom and closed the door behind him._

* * *

><p><em>"Hey you!" Emil was walking down the hall until he heard someone call him from behind. "Huh?" The young blond teen turned to find the young half-elf boy running towards him at full speed.<em>

_"Yes, you!" A young man wearing the normal military attire came towards him at full speed. "Wait up!"  
>"Oh, hi!" The blonde teen warmly smiled back at the young boy in front of him. "Do you need something from me?" He asked waiting for the young boy to catch his breath.<br>"Well, no." Genis gasped still out of breath pondering how to approach the man before him._

_"Huh?" Emil blinked his eyes a couple of times totally confused. "O-ok, I guess then I'll just take my leave…" The young lad fixed his hair one last time and turned his back to him walking away._

_"Emil, wait!" The young blonde snapped his head back to be met by a young girl falling on top of him. "Ouch!" They both groaned as the girl in questioned stared back at Emil's emerald eyes for a second._

_"Cho-Chosen!" The blonde boy ignored his own pain helping the girl back on her feet. "Are you alright?" He genuinely inquired making sure she was unharmed._

_"Yes! Thank you again for cushioning my fall!" Colette giddily laughed not noticing the disapproving glare the young half-elf was giving the pair. "Not a problem!" He heard the boy answer back with a smile and a light blush on his cheeks._

_"So, is there anything I can help you two?" He smiled back at them noticing the menacing glared the young man in front of him was giving to me._

_"Not really, we just came here to thank you for your help earlier, right Genis?" Colette nudged her partner on the shoulder as he gave step forward towards Emil._

_"Partially." He haughtily commented not giving an inch back as he stared back at the boy. "Castagnier, I have to ask this before anything else, though…" Emil took a step back as the palpable animosity the young boy send pressed on to him.  
>"Did you really have a perfect score on your entrance examination test?" He skeptically asked prepared to catch him in his lie.<em>

_"Yes, why?" Emil tilted his head not really understanding what he meant with his question._

_"I see…" He sighed closing his eyes letting a grin form on his face. "Interesting! Well, I won't give up that easily!" Genis pointed at the blond with his finger and started laughing._

_"Huh?" The two blond teens looked at the young half-elf as he cackled._

_"Castagnier, I will be number one on this school!" He swore defiantly with his friend clapping beside him. "Just you wait!" He smugly placed his hand towards Emil._

_"I'll be counting on that, gramps!" Emi's eyes sparkled with a crimson light for a second as he conceitedly shook hands with the boy pointing at his hair._

_"It's not white!" He snarled putting his hat back on. "It's silver!" He spouted between greeted teeth finally noticing the big crowd of people that was startled by his sudden outburst._

_"Oh, sorry!" The young blond blinked for a moment coming back to his gentle self. "Did I just say something inappropriate?" He worriedly asked starring back at the embarrassed young half-elf hiding under the hat._

_"Honestly…" He bowed down and apologized to the teen. "Sometimes I don't know what comes over me…" He shamefully admitted puzzling the Chosen while the silver-haired boy silently nodded._

_"You mean the mood swings?" Genis rationalized not noticing the surprised look on the blonde's face._

_"Is it that obvious?" He quietly asked with a nod of Genis's head as his answer. "Yes, I am actually on meds…" He admitted making sure there's nobody around._

_"It's ok, Emil!" Colette friendly hugged the boy for a moment. "I know you are a good person, besides we are friends now, right?" The boy's smile came back as the young girl's words sank down._

_"And friends always stick together with each other!" She stated nonchalantly with her young friend shaking his head amused at his friend's weird antics._

_"T-Thank you again for your k-kind words, Chosen…" Emil looked up to his two new friends._

_"Please, call me Colette!" She assured the boy with a smile and a pat on the shoulder. "Alright, Ch-Cho… Ahem, I mean, Colette!" The fair blonde giggled seeing her new friend's happy demeanor._

_"Man…" The bright young man sighed with a smile on his face. "Birds from the same flock fly together…" He sarcastically commented._

_"Where?" Both blonds looked up to the sky with hopeful eyes._

_"Nevermind…" Genis groaned annoyed since his joke was waste in vain. "Emil, Colette are you sure you are not blood related?" The blond boy shook his head making the young genius even more dishearten by their clueless friends. _

_"So, Emil…" Colette knelt down as she carelessly passed her hand on midair. "Would you tell me who this cute little fellow beside you is?" She pointed at an empty spot on the hall._

_"Huh?" Emil yelled with fear in his eyes. "You c-can see h-him…?" His face suddenly paled as sweat crawled down his forehead._

_"What are you two talking about?" Genis looked back and forward between the two not liking one bit how they seemed to know something he ignored. "There is nothing there!" He finally snapped out as he placed his hand where the girl was pointing at just to be met by something solid.  
>"I guess I shouldn't be surprised the Chosen could see you, right old friend?" Emil's voice changed all of a sudden as he grew closer to the place where the chosen pointed out.<em>

_"Indeed, Master." An unknown voiced answered back from somewhere in that area. "But this might not be the place to talk…" He suggested as a couple of students stared back at the trio._

_"Who said that?" Genis looked around trying to find the owner's voice still trying to grasp whatever he was touching in that moment. "Could it be they were serious?" He mumbled._

_"True." Emil nodded with his head completely ignoring Genis's rambling as he thought something._

_"Colette and Genis, would you mind joining me for dinner after I freshen up on my dorm?" He finally looked back at his new friends.  
>"But of course, Emil!" Colette nodded as she petted the invisible creature. "We are friends after all…"<em>

_"I would not go that far, but I am certainly intrigued of what is going on…" Genis snapped back from his shock taking his hand off the creature as he looked back at the blond boy._

_"So, shall we all keep each other's secrets from the rest of school, for now?" Colette whispered to the other two.  
>"Sure, though I have nothing to hide." Genis snorted giving the other two with accusative look. "I mean, it's not like I can hide this pair from everyone…" He pushed his hair back to let the other two see his long pointed ears.<em>

_"You could always wear the hat, you know?" The blond teen suggested helping him fix his hair back. "Or you could let it grow…"_

_"I guess…" He agreed giving it a thought for a moment._

_"Of course I can keep it a promise!" The Chosen maiden grabbed both guys with each of her hands. "And also, if you could all treat me like any other person, please?" She lowered her head making the other two snickered at her friend's innocence and clumsiness._

_"I don't like it when other people start treating me differently for being, 'The Chosen'…" She explained showing them her necklace once again. "Sometimes I feel like I'm a…"  
>"Monster…" The other two muttered in unison. <em>

_"I guess we all know that feeling!" Emil chuckled as Colette smiled back at him and Genis simply nodded his head. "Well, I have to change of clothes now, but don't worry Colette your secret is safe with me…!" The boy said running towards the dormitories._

_"Thanks!" Colette yelled back at the retreating young man. "Bye, doggy! I-I mean, bye, Emil!"_

_"See ya later, Emil!" The half-elf chuckled looking back at the two others. "Hopeless…" The boy muttered realizing he had just made his first friends in a long time._

* * *

><p><em>Emil mused himself as he greeted some boys walking down the hall of the dormitory half expecting them to attack him. But, no. He was safe there, he knew he was. He knew nobody there knew who he was and the sudden feeling of belonging for making new friends made his presence more overwhelming as people around him would stop just to take a look at him. <em>

_"Wha-what?!" The young blond did not noticed as he stopped in front of his room and opened it to find himself face to face with another man sleeping on his bed. "Who are you? Why are you naked on my room?" He demanded his face completely pale as the latter monotonously opened his eyes and scratched his naked butt._

_"Oh, hi!" The naked man sheepishly commented walking closer to a petrified Emil who had his eyes shut down at the moment. "You must be my new roommate!" He stretched his hand towards the young boy who was getting away from the latter._

_"Gaah!"Emil finally pushed the brunet as he swiftly took some clothes out of his closet and ran towards the room's bathroom. "Cl-clothes!" The young teen stuttered from behind the room as he washed his face with some cold water trying to forget the horrid image he would now how to live with for the rest of his life._

_"Huh?" Lloyd scratched his head looking down on himself noticing his exposed body. "Oh." He finally commented still half asleep as he felt a cold breeze struck him from behind._

_"…" The young man's eyes fully opened with realization as he rushed forward to his bag taking some clothes out of it and a standard student uniform of the school._

_"Oh! I am so sorry!" The brunet lad scratched the back of his head as his roommate came out wearing a fresh new shirt and a long black scarf on top of his uniform. "I went to take a bath, but when I came out I felt so tired I think I felt asleep!" He guiltily chuckled noticing the unfazed look on the teen in front of him._

_"You think?" Emil scoffed sarcastically brushing the newly dressed teen aside and placing his dirty clothes on a basket._

_"I hope this doesn't make you feel awkward or anything!" He awkwardly commented holding up his hand towards the boy in front with hopeful eyes._

_"No, I am used to see naked guys waltzing in my room on a daily base…" The blond teen snorted putting on his boots glaring back at him with his eyes._

_"Oh, that's cool." Lloyd sighed in relief still moved by the accusative crimson eyes the latter was glaring at him with._

_"I was being sarcastic you moron!" He growled taking out a small plastic bottle form his drawer and taking a couple of pills._

_"I said I'm sorry already!" He whimpered watching attentively at the teen as he swallowed the pills and put the pills back inside the drawer locking it up beforehand._

_"Anyways, I just came to change my clothes and go to dinner." Emil walked towards the room putting on a pair of glasses hiding his eyes from his roommate. "So, I'll just be leaving now." He said closing the door behind him leaving a baffled young man staring at the door behind. _

_"Wait! I'll come with you!" The blonde teen felt someone curling up his arm around his own turning to find the same brunet boy sheepishly smiling back at him._

_"No!" The green-eyed teen escaped the latter's embrace not even glancing twice towards his roommate's direction. "Get away from me you creeper!" The boy rushed away from him towards a crowd of students trying to blend with them._

_"C'mon! The more the merrier…!" Emil heard someone whispering into his ear knowing very well who the owner of the voice was as the latter placed his arm over his shoulder and pull him closer to him as they made their way to the cafeteria._

_"Dear Martel, whatever did I do to deserve this punishment?" Lloyd chuckled amused at his partner's pessimist attitude as he opened the cafeteria's door for him. "I bet we'll become great friends, don't you agree roomie?" He commented nonchalantly as the latter just drop his arms dishearten and dragged his body to the two teens waving his arms towards them._

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong> I really hope you guys enjoyed my short prologue; this is my third try getting this bad boy pampered up so I can actually feel proud of it. I also hope I was clear with my ideas in this tory and though I was personally proud of this job; I am hoping to hear what you guys think about this story, specially my good friend CC since he's been kind enough to keep up with my crazy schedule and has being even kinder by giving me tips and editing some of my work for me. Once again, thanks CC!


End file.
